narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiori
Warning! Under construction. 'Currently I am translating information into English. Shiori (栞, ''Shiori), also called "The omnipresent kunoichi" (ユビキタスくノ一, Yubikitasu kunoichi) and "Fukurokuju's messenger" (福禄寿の使者, Fukurokuju no shisha) was a powerful missing-nin, originally from Amegakure. Owner and creator of the inn Mori no Uta. Appearance Shiori was a beautiful woman, with short purple hair and blue eyes. Her eyebrows were short and thick and she used to use makeup. '''In Part II, Shiori wore a purple outfit that consisted of a short Chinese-style dress, and a short jacket with wide sleeves. On the dress she had a light brown corset. She also wore high white stockings, black sandals and a light brown hair bun cover with an explosive ninja tag tied to it (which was used for quick emergency escapes). At the waist was a cord with 2 sleigh bells and in her ankles she had ankle bracelets with sleight bells. (None of these bells made sound when she was moving). Weapons and fighting specialties. Shiori had always liked simple weapons. Her fighting style was long range, so she managed to set traps along the battlefield. In general it was difficult to reach her since she was very fast and very good to hide. Her best weapon was always her intelligence so she could put in her favor almost any battle environment. Her favorite weapon was the explosive tags and the kunais. She used some basic water element techniques learned in her village (such as water clones, for example). Later, together with Orochimaru, she would specialize in Genjustsus based on sound. Personality Shiori was a firm and pleasant woman, sometimes a little seductive and very manipulative. She always knew what to say and how to act to convince people to do what she wanted. She was not sincere with most people and was very suspicious even if she always seemed open with others. Most of the time she was pretending since she was not a person anyone could trust. Shiori was treacherous and only cared for herself although her charming way of showing herself prevented others from knowing this. The only person with whom Shiori was totally sincere was Hana, since she was the only person she truly loved as a younger sister or daughter. Creation and conception. Originally Shiori was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. She was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. Shiori was definitively established as "the villain". Although, throughout history she was not cruel, was able to sell even her subordinates for some money or information. Shiori was the most difficult character to create, and I wanted her to be totally insensitive and unemotional. At the end were very difficult features to implement. In terms of design I based on chinese dresses, but also I made it to be somewhat revealingly, I think this adds more security to the character and makes her look like a mature, manipulative and confident woman. Much of her information is incomplete because Shiori took care to eliminate much of the data of her existence. This does not mean that I did not think her story, but, as in the real manga, often many characters do not have this data, as childhood or life before any facts. So it seems quite realistic to me leave many blanks in her story. History Shiori was a kunoichi originary from Amegakure, that fled of its village at age 12 because of the 2nd world war shinobi. Although not much is known about her childhood, Shiori may have undergone a rigorous training since very young her level was high. She traveled around the world pretending to be a simple villager, infiltrating in the different nations, eventually perfecting her skills. She learned to manipulate and deceive people very easily. During her trip at age 20 she met Orochimaru with whom she felt understood by her desire for wisdom. Just as Orochimaru wanted to learn all the jutsus Shiori wanted to know everything. They helped each other in their investigations. Although Shiori always admired Orochimaru, she never trusted him completely. In her time with Orochimaru, Shiori was able to learn to make genjutsus based on sound, for this reason she usually carry sleigh bells, although these do not sound when she moves. When the person hears the sound of the sleigh bell, it is already trapped in her genjutsu. Also Orochimaru successfully managed to put a seal on Shiori's head so she could store more information than normal. However, this was gradually generating a brain aneurysm. She knew that she could die at any moment. At one point they separated on good terms, Shiori went on her way however they continued working together later At age 28, Shiori meet Hana, a 10 years old girl and take care of her. After training her for two years Shior tells Hana of her desire to build an inn with the aim of trafficking information. And that she wanted Hana to be her heiress on this idea. They decide to test in The Land of Earth first but 3 years later they settle with Mori no Uta in The Land of Fire, not really far from Otogakure. During her life she was engaged in buying and selling information. Shiori got a big fortune out of it. She also organized missions of robbery, kidnapping, murder, etc. Her morality was always very questionable and despite being so kind, inside only cares for herself. She even sold information from her own allies and betrayed when it seemed convenient. The only person she couldn't ever hurt was Hana, her subordinate. Over time Shiori gained much fame among the rebels of the world. She even had nicknames like "The omnipresent kunoichi" (ユビキタスくノ一, Yubikitasu kunoichi) because sometimes it was impossible to see her when she fought and she could attack with her genjutsus from either side and "Fukurokuju's messenger" (福禄寿の使者, Fukurokuju no shisha) due to Fukurokuju the God of wisdom, luck, longevity, wealth and happiness, since it was said that there was nothing Shiori did not know or could find out, or anything that she could not get. She would get anything if you were willing to pay. 6 years after founding Mori no Uta, she decided recruit Kaizoku (a team of two missing-nin) when they become famous for their actions, and kept them under Hana's orders. However she sold information from Hotaru Tsukiji (a member of Kaizoku, the last known member of the Tsukiji clan) who was kidnapped by Orochimaru and later rescued by Yuuhei (The other member of Kaizoku). Kaizoku never knew of this betrayal. As Shiori knew she was going to die and decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of her dream. She let herself be murdered by Himari (A Sunagakure kunoichi) and left her legacy to Hana. She was revived in the fourth shinobi world war. There she met Hana, who was the only one capable of stopping her, thanking her for continuing her dream and keeping her inn alive. She also asked Hana to apologize to Hotaru and Yuuhei on her behalf for having betrayed them (giving information to Orochimaru to kidnap Hotaru). Hana told them half of this but never revealed that betrayal because she was afraid that they felt resentment for that. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobbies are: organizing her information files, meditating and spying on people. ** Her favorite word is "Chishiki" (知識, chishiji) it means "Knowledge". ** Her favorite food is Takoyaki and her least favorite food is Umeboshi. Category:DRAFT